


Boy Next Door

by slyferris (Ethsei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethsei/pseuds/slyferris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically in which changmin's the town slut who also happens to be a prissy private school kid and yunho's a rebel from the public school next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for sort of degrading talk but yeah. also i totally did not edit this at all so if you see me fuck up just holla (pls do I'm too lazy to edit myself o-

 

 

Changmin hates Heechul. He really does. If it wasn’t for the older, he wouldn’t be stuck here in this shithole of a public school kids house, watching the party rave on around him while he sits on the couch and grumbles to himself. He could’ve been enjoying the sunset from his private balcony while surfing through Instagram, and yet—

Here he is.

It’s a minor tragedy.

Changmin nurses a hundred dollar bottle of whiskey in one hand and a hideous red cup in the other, not trusting for a moment to put his liquor down because _surely_ one of these street rats would nab it up within seconds.

Changmin wouldn’t even be _in_ this position if it wasn’t for Heechul’s hippy-go-loving ‘everyone is equal’ attitude. He had insisted that the kids from the school next door, the _very public school_ , attend _Changmin’s_ party. Of course Changmin had said no. That, however, didn’t stop Heechul from inviting everyone he knew from a bar of soap anyway.

Changmin’s whole life is a fucking joke.

“That’s imported from Italy!” he shouts when two drunken public schoolers pick up a statue over a woman and hold it over their heads like some kind of barbarians boasting a kill in the wild.

One of them mumbles an apology while the other guzzles down an unlabelled can of beer. Changmin shudders to think how little it must have cost, and how awful it would taste.

After having to tell more than six people off for doing the exact same thing with the statue, Changmin gives up and heads upstairs to the third floor. He just wants some privacy—he was never a big party person in the first place, but at least his private school friends were fairly tame when it came to these things. He opens the door to his blue themed room and shuts the door behind him, letting out a long sigh. The room smells of something Changmin can’t quite place, though it niggles at the back of his mind, and he stiffens. Right as he’s about to ask if anyone’s there, the door to his personal bathroom opens and a public school boy walks right out as if he owns the place. He’s tall—not quite as tall as himself, with a small face and two piercings in his ear poking out from under his short, blonde hair.

“This is my bedroom,” Changmin snaps.

The boy pulls a cigarette from his pocket and lights it, taking a long drag. “Want some?” His voice is rough with the smoke.

“No. I don’t smoke.”

He shrugs and makes a ‘suit yourself’ gesture, taking another pull.

“As I said, this is why bedroom, why are you in it?”

“I’m Yunho,” he deflects, picking up a red cup and walking so close the second hand smoke burns Changmin’s eyes.

Changmin backs closer to the wall and swallows. “That’s not what I asked.”

He smirks and takes a long gulp of his drink, smacking his lips as he drinks it down. “You must be Changmin then. You look exactly like Heechul said. Pretty boy, rich, no manners, proper slut…”

Changmin would feel offended except Heechul tells him this to his face _every-single-day._

Yunho stumbles forward over his own feet and the horrifyingly brown liquid spills down his grey coat and he squeals as it seeps through to his shirt and stomach.

“Ugh! This is _Burberry._ ”He throws his coat to the ground and snatches tissues from his bedside, leaving Yunho to watch him with amusement as he wipes over the stain.

“Are you seriously wearing a tie under that jacket?”

“It’s _uniform_ ,” Changmin stresses. “I came right after I finished after school activities, I didn’t have time to change.”

Yunho laughs and stalks up to him again, blowing a puff of smoke in Changmin’s face. It takes Changmin this for to realise Yunho isn’t just smoking a cigarette, but weed.

“You’re smoking _weed_ in _my_ bedroom?!” he all but shrieks, face the poster picture of horror.

Yunho just finds it funny and holds Changmin’s chin, leaning in.

Changmin doesn’t think he’s hot.

Not in the slightest.

… Okay, so maybe he’s a _tiny bit_ attractive, but he’s so not his type.

Yunho leans closer.

Changmin thinks he can make an exception this one time. It really doesn’t help that the alcohol pumping through his veins is doing nothing to help his higher judgement when his body tingles from the proximity. It’s _also_ not his fault that when he drinks even a drop of liquor his self-control flies out the window.

“Open your mouth,” Yunho says, and Changmin really wants to tell him to get fucked, but the way the smoke curls from his mouth makes him shiver with want.

Yunho closes his lips over Changmin’s and blows the smoke in, Changmin drinking it in greedily. He doesn’t cough—much—having used when he was a few years younger. The feel of Yunho’s lips on his drunkenly numb ones has his moaning into the shotgun kiss, arching forward when Yunho pulls away. Yunho repeats the action until Changmin’s light headed and dizzy.

“God, you really are a slut, aren’t you?”

Changmin really _should_ be feeling offended, but instead he just finds it really fucking hot. Changmin nods and connects their lips, holding back and allowing Yunho to dominate the kiss. The joint’s smoked out and dropped to the floor. “Your slut,” he finds himself saying.

Yunho groans and starts unbuckling Changmin’s belt faster than he’s ever seen someone do—which is saying a lot. Changmin kicks off his pants and unbuttons his shirt, helping Yunho with his clothes next.

Yunho pushes him to the bed and grinds their hard dicks together, both moaning into each other’s mouths at the contact. They rut against each other dry, but soon Changmin’s spreading his legs and begging for “more, _more._ ”

Yunho’s eyes are wild and his hair is sticking to his forehead. “Got lube and a condom?”

Changmin leans over the bed, putting his ass on display, and pulls them from his bedside table drawer. Yunho pulls Changmin back and yanks up his thighs til his calves are resting on Yunho’s shoulders.

“Fuck, you’re flexible,” Yunho says with awe.

Changmin grins and grinds closer. “I’ve had practice. Now _hurry up._ ”

Yunho doesn’t waste another second getting his fingers into Changmin. He puts two in from the get go, and they slide in easily. He adds a third and fucks him with his fingers, curling them until he reaches the spot that makes Changmin arch right off the bed, stomach clenching. Yunho slips the tip of his dick in before Changmin stops him.

“Tie me up. Fuck, Yunho, tie my wrists and let me ride you.”

Yunho looks like he can hardly believe what he’s hearing.

Changmin grabs his school tie from the floor and throws it on Yunho’s chest. He flips Yunho over and steadies his hips over Yunho’s groin. He grabs Yunho’s dick and pumps it a few times before lowering himself onto it, loving the way it burns and stretches, filling him right up. Yunho bucks up and Changmin gives a needy moan, lowering his hips to match.

Yunho grabs Changmin’s pro-offered wrists and begins knotting them together with his tie. Changmin lets his hands rest on Yunho’s chest, finger nails digging into Yunho’s chest.

Changmin slams his hips down and Yunho grabs a hold of them, fighting to be in control. Changmin throws his head back as the head of Yunho’s cock brushes his prostate again and again, sending bursts of pleasure through him

“You look so pretty riding me, baby. So fucking hot.”

It’s all Changmin can take before he shivers and comes all over his own stomach, shuddering his way through his orgasm.

Yunho hasn’t come yet and Changmin looks at him with glazed eyes.

“Come on my face,” Changmin demands.

Yunho has this expression like he’d never guessed that Changmin would be this kinky, despite him having walked around the block a time or few. Not that he’s complaining. Yunho keeps fucking him until he’s on the edge, and he pulls his cock out with difficulty. He grabs Changmin’s shoulders and pushes him down onto the bed, crawling his way up towards Changmin’s face, straddling his chest and pumping his dick.

“That’s right, come on me, baby. Fuck, I _need_ it. I need to taste you.”

His words send Yunho over the edge, and Yunho grabs Changmin’s hair as he comes. Changmin opens his mouth and catches it, greedily licking his lips when Yunho’s finished.

“You taste so good.”

He reaches behind Yunho and takes a smear off his own cum off his stomach, then holds his finger out to Yunho’s mouth.

“Taste me.”

Yunho sucks the digit in and swirls his tongue around. It’s musky and bitter, and Yunho moans around his finger.

“God, more, _more._ I want to swallow you. I want you to fuck me with your mouth, wanna swallow you down again.”

Changmin groans and pulls on his tied wrists. “Lick yourself off my face. I want you to know how good you taste.”

Yunho rakes his nails down Changmin’s chest, and the younger hisses, leaning up into the pain.

“You like that?”

“Fuck, _yes._ ” Changmin’s squeezing his eyes closed, and he looks as horny as he did when they started.

Yunho moves closer and puts both hands in his hair, yanking Changmin’s head back and moving it to his desire as he licks his own come off the younger’s face. It’s all dribbled on his cheek and chin, and Yunho laps it up thoroughly, kissing Changmin at the end of it. The taste of both of them gets him hard again, and soon he’s pulling back and whispering, “another round?”

Changmin throws his head back and moans at the god damn thought of it.

Yunho scratches Changmin up so much he bleeds a bit, and by the time they’re finished and Changmin’s untied, Yunho is so exhausted he can’t do anything but flop on his side.

Yunho smirks. “Not complaining I’m in your room anymore, are you?”

Changmin hits him weakly across the chest then cuddles in.

 


End file.
